Lost Hope
by Keelin Alidafai
Summary: Alex runs away from his past, in a desperate attempt to have a future. He ends up in Everworld and learns just how much he threw away. Ch 15 up!
1. Escape

Lost Hope  
  
Alex Coleman walked away from the flames, his heart racing at what he had just done. The sirens and lights of the police cars was muted by the rain, which poured down in sheets. Shivering, he jammed his hands deeper into his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cold. Just as he was about to turn the corner of Oakmont Avenue, a scream pierced the night. Alex began to run, because he knew whose scream that was. It was his mothers.  
  
He got out of bed. Tonight was the night. There was no turning back now. Slowly, silently, he crept past his parents' room where his mother, Mandy Coleman, lay sleeping. He went down the stairs, past the kitchen and the living room, down to the garage. Tonight was the night he had been waiting for. So then why was he scared?  
  
He veered left, right, left again. Signs and streetlamps flashed by him, revealing glimpses of dark houses. Maple Drive, Pinewood Court, Ash Parkway-all were bypassed. The Andersons, where Jimmy lived, the Fents-he dashed by them too. Finally, he reached a dark alleyway, where he stopped abruptly. Panting, he looked around. Sirens sounded in the distance, closer than before. He quickly dodged into the alleyway, and began walking down it. Alex whipped around as several police cars and an ambulance zoomed by him. Shaken, he trudged on, with the rain pouring out of the heavens.  
  
Alex looked around for a place to sleep. The alleyway extended behind and in front of him endlessly. The only thing in sight was a dented trashcan. With a sigh, he walked over to it and lifted the lid. Putrid smells wafted up over him. He let loose another huge sigh and heaved himself into the bin.  
  
All around him there were half eaten apples, bread crusts, torn paper bags, eggshells, and other unidentifiable objects mashed together. He made a pillow out of a bag full of frozen garbage, and went to sleep. This was to be one of many long and treacherous days, but the worst was yet to come. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Everworld characters, even though I am not using any of them. FYI: The 2nd paragraph was supposed to be a flashback. Sorry! Flashbacks will now look like this- blahblahblah....   
  
He quietly opened the garage door, his heart thumping. Gently prodding with his feet, he descended down the four creakiest stairs in the house. He searched carefully through the junk, not wanting to disturb anything-just trying to find something. Then he...  
  
Alex jolted awake. The dank odors of rot and decay surrounded him. What time was it? He realized that he didn't know. Not that it mattered, anyway. Time was nothing to him. Suddenly, a rustling sound broke the heavy silence. His heart started to beat faster. Was that the police? How had they found him so soon? The sound came again. Alex took a deep breath, and barged out of the trash bin. What stood in front of him made him gasp.  
  
Thick heavy jungle was right in front of him. In a tree was a blue monkey, but it wasn't really a monkey. It had wings, and horns. It looked at him curiously with its big black eyes, and dashed into the brush. "You there, stop!" Alex whipped around to find three police men blocking his way back to the street. However, when they saw what was behind him, their jaws dropped open in shock. Alex took this opportunity to dash through the window. He looked back to see the police advancing as the window closed the gateway into the real world. 


	3. Capture

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Everworld characters. Also, the NEW and (hopefully) FINAL style the flashbacks are going to be in is this: FLASH!! Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
  
Alex wandered aimlessly through the jungle, looking around him with wonder. Each time he turned around, he saw something new. A tie-dye bird with four wings fluttered by him as a boar the size of a mouse harrumphed its unhappiness at being disturbed. As he moved on, the light faded. Almost instantly, the night sky emerged and billions of stars twinkled merrily. The vastness of this jewel-studded velvet made him feel smaller than the boar had been.  
  
He wandered onward, not feeling tiered in the least little bit. Something seemed off here in this tranquil paradise, but he could not quite grasp it. This strangeness pestered him for many more footsteps, until it hit him. It was not one strange thing, but two. The first was that there was no moon. Back home, it was supposed to be a full moon that night. The second was that it had been morning when he had escaped from the police, and now it was night. Alex could not believe that he had been traveling for more than three hours.  
  
These thoughts quickly vanished when a deep rumbling noise boomed right in front of him. Alex froze in fear, thoughts vanishing, instinct taking over. The noise came again, even louder than before. Suddenly two shaggy elephants burst out in front of him, carrying a bamboo cage between them. Goblins with bat-like wings and jagged swords paraded around the mammoths, cackling devilishly. To his horror, Alex witnessed the bedraggled occupants gripping the cage bars. They were covered in filth, with sunken eyes, ratty clothes, and pale skin. Rib, shoulder, and elbow bones were visible under their pallid flesh.  
  
He turned to bolt, but by then it was already too late. The goblins had spotted him. One flung a weighted net out at him. It whipped through the air, and rapped around his head, knocking him unconscious. His last real thought was of his mother, and how much he loved her.  
  
FLASH!!  
Finally, he had found it: the oil jug. His dad, if that is what you could call him, always kept one for his car. There was only one more thing he needed, and then his plan could be put into action. Slowly, cautiously, he navigated back through the garage and climbed up the stairs. 


	4. Friends

FLASH!!  
He tiptoed into the kitchen, glancing around nervously. Tentatively, he prodded the floor in front of him. A protestant squeak rang through the house. He froze, unsure what to do. Silently, he waited as the minuets crept by. When no one came, he sidestepped around the patch of flooring. As he inched towards the cupboards, his mind besieged him with wary thoughts.  
  
Alex awoke in extreme discomfort. He sat up and winced as he felt his back twinge painfully. His eyes snapped open as he became aware of his surroundings. He was now in a bamboo cage. It swayed back and forth, rubbing his legs raw. As he looked at the people around him with shock and suspicion, he thought about escape. As he formulated extreme, impossible plans, he examined the beasts holding the prison with interest.  
  
They looked to be huge elephants. They were covered in thick red hair and had huge, curling tusks. At intervals along the tusk, he noticed, there were deep grooves. Their purpose was a mystery to him. He noticed a girl of about his age looking at him with interest from across the cage. Alex smiled at her, and held out his hand. Her eyes widened in fear and she shrank back against the wall of the cage.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he said. Slowly, she turned to face him. "You speak English?" she asked, a bewildered look on her face. "Well, yes." He replied, "Don't most people?" Slowly she shook her head. "Look. We can't talk any more, the guards are coming to check on us. What is your name?"  
  
"Alex. Alex Coleman. How about you?" this girl, this contact with the real world, crawled across the cage and sat next to him. "My name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Rhiannon Aurorafai." 


	5. Pain and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any Everworld characters. (This goes for chapter 4 too.) Just so you know, Rhia (a.k.a. Katie) is a real person that I actually know. If you want to read some of her fan fics, she is Rhiannon Aurorafai and her story is One Chance in the Harry Potter section. This ones for you, pal!!!  
  
The mammoths halted as the goblin guards came up to the cage. They held an impressive array of weaponry. From spears to jagged knives thrust into leather belts, it was clear that they were prepared for war. Rhiannon huddled closer to Alex, shivering with fear. "They will whip you because you're new." she said. Alex turned his head so that their eyes met. "I'll be fine." He replied, "I'm used to it."  
  
What seemed to be the chief goblin stepped forward and released a latch underneath the cage. "Ulaggle, jinat!!" it rumbled, the sound coming from deep inside its throat. "What did it say?" Alex asked Rhiannon. "I think it wants you to come down. This became apparent when the goblin stuck its spear through the door of the cage and poked Alex with the razor- sharp tip. Blood trickled down Alex's leg. Slowly, he got up and jumped through the hole.  
  
As soon as his feet touched the ground, five goblins surrounded him with their weapons drawn. The chief came up and motioned for Alex to lye on the ground. He did so, with his back facing towards the sky. He couldn't see what was happening around him, due to the heavy boot planted firmly on his head. He heard a gasp come from above, and then a groan. He knew it was Rhiannon. Suddenly, Alex heard the goblin chief shout out orders in his guttural voice. "Un glackenshire, Akalsa!" without warning, a whip lashed across his back. Alex tried to scream, but gagged as his mouth filled with dirt. The whip came again, and again. Each time he cried out the whip came down again, harder each time. Finally, his voice became so hoarse that he could not scream, and the whipping stopped.  
  
The goblins pulled him up roughly and shoved him through the door into the cage. By now the sun was setting. Slowly, Alex crawled to the nearest wall and sat down. The goblins shut the door and walked off, cackling as they went. Instantly, Rhiannon was there, her eyes open wide in fear and horror. Alex spat the grit out of his mouth and gazed at her. His eyes, the color of the ocean, flickered with pain and hate, and something more. His black hair had clots of dirt from the goblins' boot. Worst of all, though, was his back. Alex's tan skin was ribbed with deep cuts and slashes. They bled profusely, so that Rhiannon could not see his skin at all.  
  
She produced some rags and, with her serving of water for the next day, began cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Most of the night was spent this way, until finally she tied the last knot. "Thanks Rhiannon" Alex whispered, "I don't know how I can thank you." "There is no need." she replied, "You being here is enough. Oh, and you can call me Rhia." "Okay, Rhia. Good night." Alex put his muscular arm around her shoulders and fell asleep with her head on his chest and her soft hair flowing down his side. 


	6. New Hope

Disclaimer: Uh.... no... duh... Yes, Rhia. There WILL be more of that lovey-dovey stuff.... enjoy!  
  
FLASH!!  
He opened the cupboard door, and went up to the second shelf. Blindly, he searched around for the matches. He found them near the back, in a musty corner. As he pulled them out, he felt his one and only pang of regret. This man was, after all, his father. He took a moment to inhale deeply. He walked onward towards the living room, his breath coming out in a silent whoosh.  
  
Slowly, Alex's eyes opened. It took him several minuets to remember who and where he was, and how he had ended up there. He looked down to see Rhia curled up against him, and smiled. Her golden hair shown in the morning light, giving her an angelic look. He shifted his stiff body, trying to find a more comfortable position. In doing this, he accidentally woke Rhia. She leaned into him for a moment, and then pushed off, looking around her with heavy-lidded eyes. Alex's grin got wider as he saw her stretch like a cat, bending and twisting in different directions.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her. She looked at him and said, "Yoga, duh. Isn't it kind of obvious?" Alex looked at her peevishly and replied; "Yoga? Where did you learn to do that?" Rhia stopped in the middle of bending herself into a pretzel shape and stated curtly, "At the Divine Arts Yoga Center on Blackwood Avenue in Howitzer, New York."  
  
"No way." Alex said, aghast, "That's where I live!! You know, on Blossom Court, right across from those new condos." Rhia's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wow. What are the chances of that? I live on Blossom Court too! My family just moved into condo 208! But..." she stopped suddenly, her voice getting caught in a sob; "...But...I don't know if I will ever be able to see them again. I have been trapped in this place for weeks. They have probably forgotten about me by now." She began crying quietly, tears running down her face like liquid pearls. Alex felt his heart melt. He couldn't bear the sight of her in any kind of grief, he realized.  
  
He reached out and pulled her close, cradling her against him. After a while, her crying ceased, and she looked up at him with watery eyes. They held sadness, but also some other hidden emotion. "Do you want to know a secret?" Rhia asked, her voice flowing over him like water. "If it comes from you." Alex replied. With a smile, she leaned towards him, her whispering so soft that he had to lean closer to her.  
  
"I love you." She said, her soft lips just barely grazing Alex's ear. Slowly, he turned to her. Their faces were mere inches apart. He looked into her eyes, getting lost in the pools of color and knowledge. "I love you too." he said softly. Without any hesitation, he kissed her. Pulling her even closer, he rapped his arms around her. These few, precious moments were spent in wonderful bliss. Suddenly, all of the tension inside of Alex released. He knew that he would love Rhia for forever.  
  
Alex pulled away for a moment. "Well?" She smiled and said playfully, "Well, what? Can't you read my mind?" Alex smiled back, "Lets see...complete bliss?" "You are smarter than you look." Rhia replied. As the cage moved on through the forest and the world around them faded into twilight, Alex pulled her towards him again.  
  
Don't you just love those cliffhangers? Well, I'll try to update soon!! 


	7. The Plan of Action

Disclaimer: Guess. Well, what did you think? I couldn't help myself. Things will cool down for a bit for all of those "Eeew, cooties!!" people. Here it is! (And Rhia, who does this remind you of? Think lunch and the tall annoying one.)  
  
Night enveloped the two lovers. They lay close together and talked about everything that came to mind. "So you grew up in California?" Alex questioned, one of his dark eyebrows arching up in a smooth arc. "Yea, in this little town called Foster City. It was by the coast. Most of my friends are there." Alex looked at her, his eyes full of questions. He wanted to know everything about Rhia that he could. "We lived there for seventeen years, but then my dad got laid off. The only job he could find that he liked was here, so we moved. We have a better condo here anyway." She looked down through the bamboo bars of the cage at the forest floor below them. Alex could tell that she was sad, but he couldn't be. If she hadn't moved, none of this would have happened.  
  
"Well, things could be worse." He stated, trying to cheer her up. His efforts were futile, however. "Oh, yea?" Rhia inquired bitterly. "We are prisoners. Slaves. How could that be worse? I almost forgot. WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD!!!" Alex rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll find a way out, I promise. And besides, we could be alone." She sighed, "I suppose you're right. But what do we do? They post constant patrols." Rhia was referring to the goblins who, even as they spoke, were marching around with their spears in hand.  
  
"Give it some time." Alex replied, "We'll let them make the mistake. When they do, we will run away and find the portal back into our world. Until then, let's rest up so we have strength." Rhia looked up at him with trust and confidence. "Sounds like a plan to me. Good night." Alex kissed her on the cheek in response, and closed his eyes.  
  
FLASH!!  
He had finally made it to the living room. Carefully dodging the lamp and chair, he made his way to the sofa. On it lay his "father". This nightmare of a man resembled his son, but in looks alone. Ever since he was a little kid, he had seen this man beating on his mother until she cried. Afterwards, he would stalk off to the bar a few blocks away and return again to repeat the process. On top of that, a leather belt often fell across his sons back in one of his drunken tantrums. Huge red welts were left from this horrifying child abuse. This man was only a father biologically.  
  
Yes, I know it is short!!! But it is still good, isn't it? If that is the case, then its length doesn't matter, right? Oh, whatever. REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Funny Friends

Disclaimer: NO!!! Ok, I finally got a review from someone other than Rhia!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Please keep reading and tell others about this story!!!  
  
Rhia was deep in slumber when a nagging voice broke the tranquility. "Rhia, come on, wake up!! You will never believe this." She groaned, "Jus' five more minutes, Mom. I don' wanna go t' school." A hard shove and a quick kiss on the lips was her only answer. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned. That wasn't her mom, that was Alex.  
  
Rhia looked into his bright blue eyes and kissed him back. "Good morning. So, what's the big hurry?" Alex grinned and pointed to the front of the cage. There, clinging to the poles was a purple and pink stripped cat that appeared to have come right out of Alice and Wonderland. It cocked its head to one side and gave them a grin so wide that it disappeared behind its ears. "Hello young folk." it said cheerfully, and with a bit of mirth, "You seem to have gotten yourselves into a bit of trouble."  
  
In unison, both Alex's and Rhia's mouths dropped open. Alex gasped, "You can talk? In English?!" The cats' grin faded instantly into an arrogant pout. "I should find that rather obvious." Suddenly, a small, furry blue head popped between his ears. "Yea, rather obvious!" it squeaked, trying valiantly to pout as well as the cat. Rhia giggled in delight. "Oh, he's so cute! Can we keep him?"  
  
The cat replied, "Sure, take him. Bartholomew is more of a pain that anything else." He reached back and grabbed the mouse by his tail and began to pull him up over his head. The little fuzz grabbed onto the cats' neck fur with its front paws, holding on until it was vertical. "No! No!" it protested, "Me neva, eva leave Cha'lie!!" with a sigh, the Cheshire released the little rat with a twang which sent it flying onto his back. An evil cackle sounded from deep within the poor cats fur. "Me stay fo' foeva an' eva an' eva an' me neva lets go!!" The cat rolled its eyes and grunted, "Well, it was worth a shot. By the way, this is Bartholomew, also known as Brolo, and I'm Charlie. We want to help you."  
  
"Well, that's great!" Alex said, still a little bit in shock. "Um, how?" Charlie shook his stripped head. "Not now. It is too early and I haven't eaten. We'll come back at night." And with that, he leapt into a nearby tree. Brolo poked his head over one of Charlie's' ears and said, "Tootles!" just as they went out of sight. Alex and Rhia took one look at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Ok. I just had to add some humor. These are permanent characters, just so you know. This is for Cheesy-Cookie and Dark Man!! 


	9. Let Freedom Ring

Disclaimer: Never have, and never will. Ok, here there will be a bit of romance. Tell me what you think of the new characters.  
  
Twilight was upon the land. The last of the blazing red sun was just going under the horizon, and the sky was going from purple to black. Alex and Rhia were kissing passionately in the small confines of the cage. As they pulled away smiling at each other, a familiar voice snaked out of the forest. "Oh, please." it said, "Do you people have no decency? At least get a room." A squeaky echo of the voice chirped, "Yea, gets a room, ya smoochies!"  
  
Rhia turned around with delight and called, "Charlie, Brolo! Is that you?" A pink and purple fuzz ball swung out of a nearby tree and landed with a soft thwump on the cage bars in spread-eagle form. His green eyes shown with mirth and friendliness. "Yes, it is us. We have come to get you out of that prison." A small blue head popped out of Charlie's neck fur. "Didga hea'? Me 'n' Cha'lie gonna get yous outta the cage!"  
  
"Oh, hello Brolo! Come here and let me see you." The little rat cocked his head as if considering the prospect, and then, with a grin, hopped off Charlie's back and into Rhia's hands. Charlie looked with surprise at the little blue critter, now being stroked reverently by Rhia, and commented, "Well, that is interesting. Brolo hasn't been off my neck, literally, in 100 years!" Alex looked at Charlie with a new view.  
  
"100 years?! How old are you anyway?" The cat looked at him smugly and replied, "You shouldn't question your elders, but if you must know, I will be 1,285 next week." Rhia and Alex froze. "1,285.... that is like, half of the history of the human race!" Rhia nodded, her mouth hanging open. Charlie shrugged, a nonchalant look upon his face. "Yes, well, I haven't even begun my life. Brolo and I are, after all, immortal."  
  
Alex was about to make a comment on the impossibility of Charlie's statement, when he heard the pounding of goblin guard boots. "We need to go!" he hissed. Instantly, Charlie flicked a claw out and began cutting one of the bars. Brolo jumped out of Rhia's hands and began gnawing furiously at another bar. Within minutes, there was a two-foot hole in the cage. Alex grabbed Rhia and flung himself and her into a nearby tree. A few seconds later, Both Charlie and Brolo joined them. "Well, folks," Charlie said cheerfully, "you're free." 


	10. Flight, Rest, and Hope

Disclaimer: NO! When will these people get it? Ok, guys. Things are about to heat up. Get ready... Also, I am going to try making my chapters longer. Tell me what you think!  
  
Alex and Rhia ran through the forest, their breaths coming out in short gasps. They had been running for hours, or so it seemed, and still Charlie showed no signs of slowing down.  
  
He loped from branch to branch in the forest, pausing occasionally to spring onto another branch. Each time he did this, Brolo would let out a squeak of delight. Alex couldn't help but smile at this, even in their current predicament.  
  
Almost as soon as they had began to flee, horns sounded. There was a whole bout of noise as the goblins caught on to what was happening. Now they had found the small groups' trail, although how they did was unapparent to Alex.  
  
Another horn sounded from behind them. This made Charlie begin to lope faster, his breath starting to sound strained. Alex glanced next to him at Rhia, who was recklessly speeding up to match her pace with the cat.  
  
He had to admire her endurance and will. His own legs were burning with each step, and he was one of the top distance runners at his school. Alex could not imagine how Rhia's legs must be feeling.  
  
Night descended without rest for the quartet. Only Brolo was still cheerful, calling encouragement to the others. "Coma on! Yous can keep goin'! Wheeee! Tha' was a big un' Cha'lie!"  
  
Finally, when Alex's legs were leaden and all of his efforts were on putting another foot forward, Charlie stopped abruptly and vanished. Both Alex and Rhia collapsed onto the forest floor, their breath coming in great heaves.  
  
A minute later, Charlie reappeared at the base of a tree trunk calling out in a hoarse whisper, "Psst, hey! Get in here, we will be safe until morning!" Brolo added cheerfully, "Yea, safe! There's food an' wata in hea too!"  
  
Alex lurched to his feet, supporting Rhia as she scrambled off the ground. They climbed in through a barricade of bushes and entered a hollow tree trunk. The bushes snapped back with a twang, completely concealing the entrance to the hideout.  
  
Visible above was the branches of the tree; it's leaves sparkling in the moonlight. Charlie pulled out some bread and cheese. Along with apples and some other unknown fruit. Brolo brought out four huge acorn shells filled with cold water.  
  
All of them ate in silence, lacking words after their flight. No one even smiled at Brolo, who was stuffing his cheeks so full of food that it looked like he had swallowed a tennis ball. After their meal, Charlie bid them goodnight, grabbed Brolo, who was still attempting to grab more food, and climbed up the trunk onto an overhanging limb.  
  
Alex and Rhia stayed up a while longer, talking. "Well, we made it. We're free." Alex started. Rhia gave him a small smile and replied, "Not yet. We are still here, where ever that is. We will be free when we get back home."  
  
Alex sighed and put his arm around her. "Don't worry about that. Let's just take things one day at a time. Eventually, we're bound to find a way out." Rhia looked up into his shadowed face, handsome even in darkness. "Okay." She said, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Alex grinned and kissed her back, drawing it out for as long as possible. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again ad she pressed her body up against his. Alex leaned back until she was on top of him, never once breaking the kiss. The lovers held each other in silent reverence through out most of the night, closer than any had ever been before.  
  
Well, what did you think? Review and let me know! 


	11. Dreams

Disclaimer: ....................... Hey, thanks for the reviews! Um, nothing else to say really, so enjoy! By the way, this is mostly going to be a flashback, as it is one of the most important ones. Brolo=rat, Rhia.  
  
FLASH!!  
He carefully poured the oil all over his "father". Soon the oil was dripping down off of the sofa. Slowly, he set the oil jug down. It made a hollow thump as it touched the ground. He flinched, every fiber of his being focused on the noises around him.  
  
If things went awry now, he would go to prison for life. He took a trembling breath and pulled the matches out of his pocket. He delicately opened the box, selecting a match made just right. Slowly, he closed the box.  
  
This was it. What he had been planning for months had finally arrived. The big moment was here. Suddenly, he froze, worrisome thoughts rushing through his head. What if the fire went to quickly? What if the alarm didn't sound?  
  
What if his mother didn't make it out? This was only supposed to be a murder for one. The air whooshed out of him. He struck the match. Its flame was a small version of his anger towards the man below him. He gritted his teeth and threw the match onto his old man.  
  
Instantly, the oil caught and flames soon flowed all across his father like water. His face was hard and grim as he watched the flames dance. Before long, his fathers' screams rent the air.  
  
That was his cue. As he began to walk away, a burning arm reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He turned, facing his father. "I..." he began in a croaked voice, "I...love..."  
  
With a scowl, he pulled away from the dying man, knowing that his words were not true. As he opened the door, one final piercing scream sounded from the living room. He walked out into the rain, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
Alex hurled himself out of his dream, unwilling to remember anymore. He sobbed quietly for a while, wallowing in regret and self-pity. Then he looked down at Rhia, still lying peacefully in slumber.  
  
He wiped his tears with his sleeve, and bent down to kiss her. Slowly, his lips met her soft ones and his heart lightened. He lay down next to her, wrapping his arms protectively around this angel.  
  
He gave Rhia one last kiss, and fell asleep looking at her perfect face. Alex's dreams turned to happier, more recent memories. The rest of the night passed with a smile on his face. 


	12. Prophecy

Disclaimer: Guess.... So? What did you think of ch 11? Ya, a bit sick, but I had to have a reason big enough for him to run away. That will be the end of the flashbacks, since I have you up to date. R&R- Thanks! (Oh, and thank you "Dude"...whoever that is...keep reading!)  
  
Rhia woke slowly, peacefully. She knew where she was, and felt safe there. Looking around, she spotted Alex, who was still asleep. Knowing about his hard night, she let him be. Slowly, she got up and did her yoga stretches.  
  
Shortly after that, Rhia began to scale the inside of the trunk to go see Charlie and Brolo. It only took her a matter of minutes to do so, thanks to the rough bark. As she reached the branches, a familiar voice said, "Well, well, well. Good to see some one up and about."  
  
"Hey, Charlie." Rhia called, "I came up because I need to talk to you about some serious stuff." The Cheshire lifted one of his bushy, purple eyebrows and replied quizzically, "Like what? I may be all-knowing, but if it has anything to do with lovey-dovey junk count me out."  
  
"Whoa, no need to get all touchy," Rhia replied humorously, "I just wanted to ask about this place. Like, what's it called? How did it get here? How come there was a gate in my world? And how do we get back?"  
  
Now both of the cats' eyebrows were raised. Charlie chuckled, "You sure are a curious little nymph, aren't you. Well, this might take a while, so get settled in." Rhia lay down on a thick, sturdy branch and nodded.  
  
"Okay, here goes. This world that you and I are in right now is called Everworld, because it will supposedly last forever. Its creation began thousands of years ago, as the people in your world began to shun the ancient gods."  
  
"These gods had been created by human minds, and so had become real. When Egyptians turned to other religions and Roman gods were replaced, the old gods had to go somewhere. They decided to make their own world where they would always rule."  
  
"They gathered their people and, for the first time in history, got together and created Everworld. They made different provinces and areas that coincided with their Earthly rule." Rhia asked, "So, I could go visit Zeus on Mount Olympus, and then travel for a day and see Osiris?"  
  
Charlie gave her a sardonic smile. "Yes, I suppose so, though they do live on opposite sides of this plane. You see, their one flaw in creating this world is that it is flat. They had no concept of round, because the humans had not thought of that yet."  
  
"Now, about the gate in your world, it is because these two worlds, this one and yours, are parallel. This is because many major powers moved from one dimension to another. They got close enough together, which happens about once every thousand years, that they rubbed. This created a hole that lasted for about four weeks."  
  
Rhia gasped, "But it's already been that long! I've been keeping track! Oh, now what do we do?" The cat heaved a huge sigh. "There is a prophecy, one that says there will be a gateway that enters through from your world. Apparently, it is human."  
  
"If you want, I could recite it for you," Charlie said, without waiting for an answer, he began.  
  
Over thousands of years Two worlds collide, Some shall cross And some shall hide.  
  
Of those that come, One dozen less two, Only the last shall survive Because they both flew.  
  
One last hint, Should they come, They will see, True love will only Save one of thee.  
  
For the other to live, And make it through, They must understand From which they flew.  
  
This thing is most precious More that any jewel, For thee to escape Thee must not rule.  
  
Well, R&R please! 


	13. The Plan

Disclaimer: No I don't. Hey, everyone! Sorry this took so long to write, but soon I will be free so many new chapters will be posted. Okay, so now you know the prophecy, well, time for the adventure to move on!  
  
Alex's eyes flickered open. For the first time in a long while, he felt peaceful. Slowly, he sat up and yawned. He noticed that Rhia was no longer next to him. A very familiar voice snaked down from the treetops.  
  
... must not rule  
  
His curiosity grew as he started to scale the inside of the trunk. "So, that's the prophecy? Hmmm... it doesn't make much sense." Alex grinned at the sound of Rhia's voice.  
  
Her beautiful face seemed preoccupied when he saw her, but she smiled at him all the same. "What were you talking about?" Alex asked. "Oh, just stuff. I'll explain later." Was Rhia's reply.  
  
Alex sighed and gently kissed her lips. "Oh, no. Not again!" Charlie exclaimed, "All this mushy stuff is making poor Brolo sick." Sure enough, Brolo had a yellowish tinge to his ears.  
  
"Ya. Yucky mush make Brolo sick!" said the irksome little rat. Charlie rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Well, we'd better eat breakfast on the move today. Those goblins won't be far behind our trail now."  
  
The company of friends traveled on at a good pace. Rhia and Alex walked in contented silence; a full night sleep having done wonders for them. Charlie loped through the maze of branches, never missing a step.  
  
"Okay, here's the basic idea I've been working on. There is no way to come back through the portal. Alex, Rhia will put you up to speed later. Anyway...I figure the best way to go would be to find and talk to one of the gods."  
  
Alex's eyes opened wide. Just as he was about to object, Charlie began speaking again. "I think our best bet is Poseidon but, since he reigns on the other side of the island, we will have to settle for Chepachet's."  
  
Rhia raised one perfect brow. "Chepachet's? You mean the Aztec god of war? The one that ate his worshipers' hearts as sacrifice for his kindness? Sounds appealing."  
  
Charlie sighed. "Yes, I know. But he's closest and he owes me a favor." Alex came out of his shock to become seriously annoyed. "What did you do? Round some people up for him, 'cause I am not going to get sacrificed!"  
  
"No," Charlie replied, "I got him out of a tight spot with Loki. He'll listen, and give us transportation." Rhia glanced at Alex as she asked, "To where?" Charlie turned his yellow eyes on her. "To Thor." 


	14. The Arrow

Disclaimer: When will you get it? Okay...I'm back. Mom wanted some "family time"...anyway, Dude, you have some serious issues, but I like your style. Sort of. Ask Rhia yourself if she thinks she's hot. I'm sure she would appreciate it. (not) As for me? I am a mastermind, not a chick. Right. Ch. 14.... P.S. Dude-in your next review, tell us what you look like.  
  
The calmness had ended. Just as Alex and Rhia had found a steady pace on their journey, arrows had started stinging the air around them.  
  
Rhia's golden hair flew out behind her, catching the light. No longer did her sky-blue eyes hold fear. Instead, a look of steely determination hardened them.  
  
She raced through the trees, swift as a deer. As she dodged left and right to avoid being hit by an arrow, ideas flitted around her head. Instinct was taking over, and she needed to control it so she didn't bolt.  
  
Rhia glanced to her right at Alex, who was doing his best not to run ahead as well. That is when a spark hit her. "Alex!" she gasped, "Run faster!" He looked at her. "No! I can't leave you behind!"  
  
"You won't be!" Rhia yelled as she started speeding up. Alex instantly caught on and made his legs go faster. Instinct took over both of them and they plowed onward.  
  
Charlie and Brolo matched their pace, Brolo shouting constantly "Run, run! Move dem fatty legs Cha'lie! Me wants speediness!" as Charlie tried hard not to lose the pair below him.  
  
"I'm not meant for this!" he thought as he made his stubby legs move faster. "Man, I have to start eating lighter!"  
  
The goblins were very angry by now. Their prisoners had escaped twice. It wasn't happening again.  
  
Sutka was a very low-ranked goblin. He was a foot archer. He wasn't very good, either. But this story is not about him. His only purpose is to cause havoc in our hero's lives, which he does quite well.  
  
As he ran, he strung another arrow onto his crude bow. He pulled it back, squinting to get a better aim, not that it would do anything. He let go, sending the arrow spiraling forward.  
  
Now, most of the time, about 98% to be exact, the arrow would have spiraled off into a tree or some other stationary object.  
  
But on that day, some cruel twist of fate guided his arrow true. It flew through the air, riding on the air currents in pursue of its prey. If it had had any feelings at all, it might have felt remorse.  
  
Unfortunately, arrows only have one purpose- to fly. And fly it did. Straight into Rhia's back. She went down with a scream. 


	15. Death

Disclaimer: .........Do I have to say it?

Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. Kind of evil of me, I know. Hopefully I will have a lot of free time. Oh, ya...my b-day is coming! Claps for Keelin!!! Ok...Dude, I don't mind you using my story as a chat room... but I have to ask...what's with you & Rhia? Oh..ps...how old are you?

Ok.... Ch. 15...

Alex stopped dead at the sound of Rhia's voice. He whipped around, not wanting to see what happened, but looking anyway. "No," he breathed when he saw her, "NO!!"

He ran back and knelt down beside her. "Rhia, Rhia. Talk to me, Rhia...say something." She looked into his clear eyes with her cloudy ones and opened her mouth. But no sound came.

She started to cry, Alex holding her in his arms, unable to do anything to help her. He started to cry too, knowing what was happening but not wanting to face it. He looked at her, with tears spilling onto her face, and started to rock her gently back and forth.

Rhia stared back, and sighed. To his horror, this brought frothy blood to her lips. She looked at him as her eyes dulled, and gave him a small grin. Alex squeezed her tight, willing her not to let go, but nothing could stop it now.

With a final glance at Alex, Rhia let go and fell into death.

Alex threw his gaze up to the heavens and howled. The sound was so mournful, so full of pain, hate, and loss, that it stopped the goblins and all the other creatures in the forest.

"I'll kill them!" he bellowed, "I'll kill them all!" Charlie had seen it unravel, and tears were spilling onto his fur as well. Brolo closed his eyes, covered his ears and said, "Nononononononono! Rhia NOT gone! Nononono!"

"Alex!" Charlie yelled, trying to get through Alex's rage, "Alex, I know how we can save her!" This stopped his fit right away. "We have to keep moving." He said.

Alex nodded, scooping Rhia off the ground as one would a newborn baby. He started running with her in his arms, her limp form secure in his grasp. The goblins continued the hunt, sure that they would catch their prey now.

Charlie was unsure if his plan would work, but it was Rhia's only hope, and their only chance of survival. He felt the burden of this weigh down on his shoulders as he loped onward.


End file.
